


Safe and Sound in Our Arms

by LittleYepa



Series: Oneshots and Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Pup, Harry Potter was Raised by Sirius Black, Pre-Creature fic, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleYepa/pseuds/LittleYepa
Summary: It's always been Fred and George and they never thought that anything oranyonewould change all that.





	Safe and Sound in Our Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this little fic since 2015 and it's at a point where I don't think I can add anymore.  
> This mostly came about because I wanted to write a kid fic where Fred and George feel over protective of Harry and take turns carrying him around.  
> I do not plan on writing more for this but if I do in the future it will be a Creature Fic with Harry/Fred/George.

Fred and George Weasley had always felt out of place in their large family. They weren't popular and outgoing like their eldest brother Bill nor adventuresome like the second eldest Charlie. They weren't the favorite like Percy; who was studious, nor did they like to tinker with muggle things with their Father like Ron. They weren't even the youngest. That title belonged to Ginny who was spoiled for being the only girl.

Fred and George were the middle children, so often overlooked unless they were being yelled at for pulling a prank or picking on one of the others. Personally, this suited them just fine. 

If one of them was upset and wanted comfort, got into an argument with a sibling and needed to rant or couldn't sleep; they could turn to each other. They were born with an automatic best friend and confidant; they had no need for anyone else. 

At seven years old they never thought that anything or _anyone_ would change all that.

…●·.❣.·●…

“Mum!” A five year old Ronald Weasley whined as Fred and George played keep away with his stuffed teddy. It had been a gift from their Great Aunt Muriel for Ron's birthday the month before. “Fred and George won't give me back Waffle!”

Molly Weasley bustled into the room looking frazzled, strains of limp hair fell around her face and her apron was splattered with flour, grime and apple sauce. She had been cleaning the house all day but each time she finished a room someone would come in and mess it right back. Arthur ended up taking the the oldest children to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies early just to give her a break.

“George! You give Ronald his toy right this minute.” She demanded in a stern voice.

“I'm not George!” George stated as he held the toy out of Ron's reach.

“I am!” Fred grinned at his twin. No one had ever been able to tell them apart and they just loved to take advantage of this fact.

“Well then, Fred give Ron back his toy.”

George returned the grin before he tossed the stuffed animal to Fred who quickly threw it at Ron.

“Hey!” Ron cried as the teddy hit him and fell to the floor. He bent down and pulled the floppy toy into his arms cuddling it to his chest.

“Good. Now we have a guest arriving within the hour and I expect this room to be put to right before they arrive!” Molly gave her three sons a disapproving look as she took in her sitting room. The pillows from the sofas lay all around the room, one of the lamp shades was missing and books had toppled out of the bookshelf.

The twins grumbled as they began to put the room back to the way it was while under the watchful eye of their mother. Ron followed along behind, picking up stuff with one hand and putting it away in the wrong spot. He made sure to hold tightly to his stuffed teddy, not willing to risk Fred or George getting their hands on it again. Once she was satisfied with the room she exited the room and went back to cleaning up the mess in the kitchen from Ginny's breakfast time tantrum.

“Tattle tale.” They hissed when Molly disappeared from sight.

“Nu-uh! You guys are meanies!” Ron yelled.

“You hear that Fred? We're meanies.” George drawled.

“I guess we need to step up our game if we want to be considered pranksters!” Fred said. A smirk appeared on his face as he knew exactly what to do. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated really hard. The twins weren't old enough for wands of their own yet and their parents and older siblings made sure never to leave their wands unattended, but Fred and George had learned that with enough concentration and willpower that they were able to do ‘accidental’ magic on purpose. 

When Fred heard an ear splitting scream he opened his eyes to see Ron fleeing out of the room and a large spider scuttling underneath the sofa. The twins bursted out laughing and they fell onto the sofa just as the floo sprung to life. A man with long shaggy black hair holding onto a small child stepped out into the room.

Instantly they recognized him. Sirius Black. The man had been a point of interest for The Daily Prophet for the last 3 years. From his 'betrayal' to arrest, then the resurfacing of Peter Pettigrew which then lead to a lengthy trial and finally the release of Sirius Black. It had been a huge embarrassment for the Ministry and Auror department. 

Upon his acquittal and release from St. Mungo's(for health and sanity reasons) the man took up his role as Lord Black and gained control of all the family vaults, then he disappeared from the public's sight. What would such a man want with the poor Weasley family and who was the small child clinging to his leg?

“MUM!” The twins yelled as they watch the pair from their spot on a sofa that did not contain a giant spider underneath it.

“What have I told you about using indoor voices-” Molly came rushing down and paused when she saw her guests. “Oh you're early!” She said startled and tried to make herself look presentable. “Please do come in. Tea?”

“That would be lovely Mrs. Weasley.” Lord Black said kindly. His right hand resting on top if the child's head in a comforting gesture.

“None of the Mrs. stuff, Molly please.” Finally noticing the small child that was trying to blend into Mr. Black's trousers Molly asked, “Is this him then?”

“Yes,” Mr. Black took a step to the side so Molly could see him but kept a comforting hand on his head. “This is my godson Harry.”

“He's too skinny! Have you been feeding him at all?!” Molly demanded indignant. 

Fred and George rolled their eyes at their mother's words as they watch the group interact. To her everyone was too skinny and needed fattening up. Though now that they could actually see the boy they had to agree. The child looked so small and delicate and couldn't be older than Ginny.

“Of course I have!” Mr. Black protested, “I always make sure his plate is full but he's not used to eating so much.”

The twins frowned at this. Why would a child not be used to eating large amounts of food? Ron had been going back for thirds for as long as they could remember.

Molly looked like she didn't believe him. “Fine then.” She turned her attention back to the little boy and gave him a kind smile. “Hello Harry, my name is Molly Weasley. Would you like to go play while I speak with Sirius? My little Ronnie is your age.”

This little waife of a child was _Ickle Ronniekins_ age!?

Little Harry shook his head and buried his face in Mr. Black's knee. The poor boy was scared and shook so much that Fred and George felt a strong need to comfort and reassure him.

“It's alright Harry.” Mr. Black said soothingly and he patted the wayward hair. “No one here will hurt you. Why don't you go play while I do some boring adult talk.” He truly sounded like he'd much rather do anything but have a talk with Molly Weasley.

It took some effort but Molly and Mr. Black were able to detach Harry from his godfather's leg and convince him to go play. Ron had been called down from his room where he was sulking and told to take Harry to play in the garden right outside the kitchen window, so the adults could keep an eye on them.

Ron protested, saying how he didn't want to play with a 'baby' but fell silent when learned that he was only 3 months older not 2 years. The pair was shooed out the door and the twins could hear Mr. Black worrying that something was going to happen to his little 'Bambi'- whatever that was -as their mother pulled him into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

The twins decided that they would go outside and climb the trees closest to the garden. This decision had absolutely nothing to do with the small dark haired child playing- well not so much playing, more like curled up on the ground as Ron played with his ball -that they might feel slightly protective of for some strange reason.

Fred and George watched them discretely from the branches of a tree and conversed quietly about what their next prank on Percy should be when they heard Ron yell “Catch!” and the ball flew out of his hands straight towards Harry's small form. 

Harry had been in the process of standing up and was in no way prepared to catch the oncoming ball. It hit right in the head and he fell onto the ground hard. Harry let out a heart wrenching cry as his body made impact with the dirt and that's all the twins need to jump right of the tree and rush straight to the injured boy's side.

Inside the kitchen they could hear a tea cup shatter and the adults came running out of the house but by the time they reached where Harry and Ron had been 'playing' Fred and George had already gathered the crying child into their arms and were trying to calm him.

“Prongslette!” Mr. Black cried frantically as he reached them and bent down to check his godson over. He tried to remove Harry from the twins embrace but they wouldn't let him out of their arms. “Are you alright my little Fawn?”

“'urts,” Harry sniffed, his face pressed into George's chest. He clinged onto the two warm bodies that surrounded him feeling safe.

“It hurts?” Sirius asked in a soft voice. Molly could be heard reprimanding Ronald for throwing the ball so suddenly at Harry. “Where does it hurt?”

Harry detached his hand from Fred's shirt and hesitantly touched the top of his head where the ball had hit him. His tears tapering off. Mr. Black took out his wand and cast a small healing spell, one's he learnt so he could care for a small child. 

“Feel better?” Mr. Black asked and the small boy nodded. “Good. Do you want to come sit inside with me?”

“It's alright. We-”

“-got him.”

“I was asking Harry.” Mr. Black said sternly to them but it wasn't unkind.

“I stay.” Harry said in a soft uncertain voice.

Fred and George grinned happily that Harry trusted them even though they just met. Even Mr. Black and their mother's disapproving looks didn't dishearten them.

“Alright pup but I'm just a yell away if you need me.” Sirius says looking like he'd like to nothing more than to gather the small child into his arms and hid his from the rest of the world; so no one could ever hurt him again.

The adults returned back into the house with miserable red faced Ron in tow leaving the trio in the garden. Fred shifted the small body into George's arms and then helped him stand up.

George frowned as he stood with Harry clinging to his chest but shook his head at his twins questioning look. He mouthed the word ' _You’ll see_ ' and Fred left it at that. 

“'ello Harry, I'm George.” He introduced himself but he wasn't prepared for beautiful emerald green eyes to look up at him. Even the red blotchiness from crying couldn't detract from the adorableness of the angelic face.

“And I'm Fred!” Fred pipped in unsure what had his twin so transfixed until Harry turned to look at him.

“'arry.” Harry says even though they both already know his name.

“Why does your godfather call you all those nicknames?” George questioned the precious bundle in his arm. Making sure that his grip was nice and tight so Harry wouldn't fall.

Harry shrugged not sure of the answer himself. Realizing that Harry was much too shy to talk with them they decided to take turns carrying Harry around the yard showing him him everything from the chicken coup to the vegetable and herb garden and even their favorite trees to climb.

Harry was content to allow them to carry him around, never once asking to be put down until a big black dog came charging out of the house and towards the trio who had just returned to the garden area.

“Paddy!” Harry squealed happily and squirmed to be put down. The dog looked friendly enough; it's tongue lolled out of the side of it's mouth and it's tail happily wagged back and forth so Fred- who's turn it was to carry Harry -put him down; making sure both feet were on the ground before letting go. They watched as Harry's small thin arms encircled the dog's neck and a large tongue laved at his cheek's. Fred and George watched; disappointed that they didn't cause the giant smile on Harry's face.

Molly watched on from the door frame with Ginny on her hip. “Come on boys! Lunch time.” She yelled after a few minutes of play and the dog barked in agreement.

'Paddy' separated himself from Harry and transformed into Mr. Black. Animagus! The twins looked up to him with awe.

“So cool!” 

“Can you teach us?”

Mr. Black laughed- which sounded like his bark -at their enthusiasm. “Sure but don't tell your mother,” he gave them a wink.

“Wicked!” Fred and George said in unison.

“You will not being teaching my son's to do dangerous underage magic!” Molly chastised; dashing their hopes.

“Wouldn't think of it Molly.” Mr. Black said seriously and when she turned to go back into the house he gave them another wink.

“Come on Fred. We better get in there before Ron eats everything,” Fred joked as he headed to the door

“Coming George,” George made to follow but stopped when he saw the frown on Harry's face.

“What's wrong Harry?” Mr. Black asked as he picked Harry up and settled him onto his hip.

Harry bit his lip unsure now if he should say anything. With a little prompting Harry said in a loud whisper, “they got it wrong, he's George-” he pointed at the closest twin, “-he's Fred.” Harry point to Fred who had stopped at the door to wait for them. “Don't say! I don't wants them to get upset for getting mixed up.” Harry pleaded, not even realizing that they had both heard him.

Both Fred and George stared in shock. They always thought that their mother would be the first person able to tell them apart but no, it was small adorable Harry.

“I won't tell,” Sirius stage whispered back probably thinking it was Harry who mixed them up. He adjusted small boy to sit higher on his hip then made his way back into the mismatched house; passing by the frozen twins.

Both boys watched the pair enter the house before George joined Fred in the doorway.

“How did-”

“-he know?” Fred finished in a whisper.

They exchanged one last look between them before joining the chaos that is know as a Weasley meal.

…●·.❣.·●…

“Mum! Mum!” Fred and George called out as they raced down the rickety uneven steps one morning. Their feet pounded against the worn wood all the way into the kitchen. Smells of fresh pumpkin bread and ginger cookies wafted through the air as they approached their mother who was in the middle of dinner prep.

“When is Lord Black and Harry going to come visit again?” Fred asked, almost whining. They had been good all week with the hopes that they could convince their mother to invite the pair over again.

“It's been forever since they came over!” George said.

“Oh dear.” Molly Weasley said concerned. She hasn't realize that her two sons had become so attached to the small boy in such a short amount of time. “I'm really sorry boys, but Lord Black and little Harry are no longer in Britain.”

“What!?” Shock and devastation mirrored both of their faces.

“What do you mean-”

“-they're no longer in Britain!”

With a sigh Molly sat down in one of the wooden chairs and motioned her son's forward. Once they were close enough she pulled them each onto knee. They both squirmed at the unfamiliar position; it had been years since either of them had sat on either of their parents laps.

“The day Lord Black came to our house he was very concerned about how little Harry was doing. You see there are many people who want to use him for their own purposes but hiding the boy away as Lord Black has been doing is very unhealthy for him. You saw how shy he was.”

“But he was fine with us!” Fred protested; George nodded vehemently.

“I know Sweetie.” She smiled at him as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear; but the smile did not reach her eyes. “But he needs to know more people than just our own little family.”

“But our family isn’t little!! There’s 9 of us!” George objected.

“If they left can’t they just come back?” Fred toyed with the hem of his shirt; it was getting a little thread bare and there were always lose threads to play with.

“Well we could try sending them a letter and ask them for a visit-” Both boys looked hopefully at her. “-but I’m not sure where they went or if they’re even accepting owls.”

“Please mum?” George pleaded; blue eyes impossibly wide. 

“Of course, Freddy.” She gave him a kiss on the forehead. George was so pleased that he didn’t bother to get upset or correct her.

“Can we write one to Harry too?”

“I’m sure he’d like that very much.” She gave them a squeeze before they jumped off her lap and ran back up those uneven stairs, all the way up to their shared room to root around for something to write their missive on. The smile on Molly’s face was small but genuine as she watch them go. She had never seen them this open and excited, hopefully it wouldn’t end badly.

…●·.❣.·●…

Little nibble finger tied their letter to the family Great Grey Owl- Errol, who was starting to show his age. They had used a emerald green ribbon to tie the letter- which took forever to find since it was a Slytherin colour and their family were primarily Gryffindors -but George and Fred wanted the ribbon to match little Harry’s eyes.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months but no owls came to visit with a reply to either letter. As the years passed the twins stopped glancing up at the sky but they never forgot about that little green eyed boy.

…●·.❣.·●…

“Hey Gred,” Fred slid open the compartment door and leaned against the frame, “Lee's got a Tarantula.” An infectious grin spread across his face.

“Let me guess, you want to grab Ron and show him?” He wanted to roll his eyes but seeing Ron's reaction would be a great way to start the train ride. He hopped off of the bench and bumped against his twin. “Well come on Forge.” The grin spreading to his own face.

The twin made their way from train car to train car searching for the younger brother. They finally found him holding on to scabbers with another ickly first year.

“Ronniekins, Lee wants to-”

“-show you his new pet.” Both tried not to snicker.

“Oh piss off, you gits!” Ron 

“What about you little firsty want to see something-” The words were stuck in George's mouth as he and Fred started into those familiar brilliant green eyes. 

_Harry's eyes_.

**_The End_ **


End file.
